When Beasts Meet
by AkumaKami64
Summary: While returning a book to Raven, Beastboy mistakenly reads a spell out loud, resulting in an unexpected guest who will change him in ways no one thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

When Beasts Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: While returning a book to Raven, Beastboy mistakenly reads a spell out loud, resulting in an unexpected guest who will change him in ways no one thought possible.

Challenge by Dragon Wizard 91

Wizard 91 Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

"Raven, are you in there?" Beastboy asked loudly from outside her door. This normally meant A) He was pulling a prank, B) He was apologising, or C) Trying to get her out of her room and join in an activity. Which happened most often, no one was sure. This, however, wasn't a normal time. He was actually returning a book that ended up in his room somehow. Not surprising really, they had gotten a few things mixed up when they were spring cleaning. No one let it go when Starfire's bra ended up in Robin room..._'Or when we found my boxers in Raven's room,' _The green changeling thought with a chuckle. Raven had had her hood up, but he still saw her blush when they found them. No one made a joke about him with that since he was the one that found half the stuff. Robin still owed him for getting his pink underwear, with bats on it, away from Cyborg, and from anyone else, before he realised he had them.

He found it odd she didn't answer. He hmmed to himself as he wondered where she was, _'Not on the roof, the birds are chirping up there too much for her taste. She wasn't in the common room. She didn't leave the building, I would heard the doors opening or smelled her energy when she phased through the wall,'_Yes, Raven's powers did give off a scent when she used them,_'She's not in her room at the moment, but she was recently. Hmmm, must be Nevermore.' _Beastboythoughtto himself as he typed in the password to her door. Why she gave it to him, would be a mystery if the others knew. He himself, had a few ideas, but he decided not ask. Not like he couldn't get in if he really wanted to anyway.

As the door opened, his nose smelled the lingering scent of burnt incense, something that was almost always in Raven's gothic room. He walked over to the book shelf and sat the book on top of a random shelf before noticing that there was room on a higher shelf. He reached up and made some space for the book, and accidentally knocked the book brought in, to the ground when he reached for it. He looked at the page it opened to and noticed some large, bold print at the top of a page. Curious, he brought the book up and looked at the writing, _'Nomag wux yor kiarf de vi weyotipre wux.'_(Draconic Translated: _May you learn much from a different you_.)

"_'Nomag wux yor kiarf di ve weyotipre wux'_. Hmmm,strange chapter title." He mused to himself, not noticing he mispronounced two words. As he put the book in the space, his ears perked up as he detected a small rumbling, which was increasing before an explosion erupted behind him.(Draconic Translated: _May you learn much of me different you_.)

"What the!-" He yelled as he landed on his back and looked towards the explosion, only to be met with very familiar emerald eyes, which were very close to his...

**Nevermore, few minutes earlier**

Raven couldn't decide if she should be happy, angry, or a little freaked out by the scene in front of her. In front of her was Rage...unchained...calm...and reading. This was the scene Knowledge had led her to after half an hour of constent insistence. She was actually reading, since they were all memory scrapbooks. The thing that was very irritating, was that all those kind of books were colored to represent a specific person, place, or thing that went with the memories in it...and all the books here were green.

Everyone thought that Raven disliked or hated-depended on who you asked-Beastboy because of his annoying behavior, jokes, clumsiness, etc. This wasn't true at all, though she did find him annoying at times, even if he was being...sweet. The real reason she tried so desperately to push him away all these years was very simple yet incredibly odd. She was afraid of him. Not in the sense that he was scary to her or anything. Ever since they had first met, he had been able to affect her emotions in ways she thought impossible. Though she kept her face stoic almost all of the time, his words alone had more effect on her than her father's influence. He had made Timid confident for a few brief moments, Brave flinch in fear, Knowledge stumble over her words, Happy depressed, and so many other things. Nearly every emotion had been affected in a way they shouldn't have been able to be. Only a few had been unaffected in such a way, namely Rage(until now) and...Love.

Ever since Affection, who only evolved into Love AFTER Malchoir's betrayal, started focusing on Beastboy, Raven had been even more worried about what he could do. _'Irony. The one person that can understand me, the person that can break through my emotional walls, the one person that may ever truly love me in any way...and I'm too scared of what he does to me to act on my feelings for him!'_ Raven thought to herself miserably as she choked back a sob.

"You know, if you don't try something soon, someone else is going to take a shot at him." Lust said absently, sensing Raven's thoughts. She, like the rest of the emotions, was wearing a cloak, hers being a perfect mix between red and purple. Her leotard was different though. It had a diamond shape cut, showing her stomach. It was also tighter, showing off her curves more. She changed it at times, but mostly kept it like this so Raven could talk decently when she was around.

"Raven, I know that you are scared, but has Garfield not proven to you time and again that he is worthy of our trust...and our heart?" Wisdom asked as she walked up next to Raven.

"I know he is...but I'm just so confused. Why is it he affects us like this?" Raven asked in a strained and confused voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" A warm voice called out. Raven looked over and saw Love, wearing a deep, sensual, purple cloak. She had a gentle, kind smile on her face.

"What? You have anything to do with it?" Raven asking, meaning it to be rhetorically.

"In a way, yes," She answered, bring up her hands to stop any surprised responses, including Rage who had looked up from her book in surprise, "Please let me explain," She pleaded as they relaxed, "Now Raven, you have been taught that Demons have emotions, but lack one's such as happiness and love. This isn't true," And just like that, every eye that wasn't hers went wide in shock, "But there is something that cause many demons to lose them. A demon's ultimate weakness is their heart, and I don't mean the physical one. A demon can only truly give it's heart to one person. They are suppose to give it to what most humans describe as a soulmate, but often give it to the wrong person. Raven, do you know what the difference between a Demon giving its heart away and a human doing it?" She asked, getting a shake of the head, "When a human gives away their heart, it's a figurative thing, they havenothingtruly holding them to that person if they decide to leave each other. When a demon, however, gives away its heart, they can never give it to another or take it back. It doesn't matter who they love, what they do to you, or even what they really think of you as! A demon will forever follow that person unless they actually say they don't want the demon around, and even then, after they have been consumed by hate and despair, they will never harm that person or knowingly allow them to come to harm!" Love paused to regain her breath and composure, "For all intents and purposes, you belong to whoever has your heart."

Raven just stood there, eyes wide as she let what she heard sink in, "Perhaps it would be better if my heart is never given away?" Raven wondered out loud to herself.

Love sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "You really are thick, you know that Raven?" She asked, rather bluntly, getting a confused look from Raven and the other emotions, "Our heart already belongs to someone, he just doesn't know it yet," She explained with a slightly dreamy look.

"Beastboy," Raven and the others, including Rage, said at once.

The others may have said something, but Raven didn't hear as she walked back to the portal. As she did, she began to think, specifically about Beastboy. She had already admitted that Beastboy had proven himself worthy in just about every way. She kept wondering though, if Beastboy was given such control over her, would he take revenge on her? The answer, probably in some form. She knew Beastboy, he wouldn't do anything that would damage their relationship, but he was an opportunist and exploited things. It was subtle, but she knew he took advantage of things, just in an unusual wayat times. Then came all the images Lust sent her. No one knew this, but...Lust gave her wet dreams that always involved her in some submissive way. When she asked, Lust told her that they had a desire to not haveto be strong and give someone else control. Her issues with her father made that seem like a truly impossible fantasy until his demise. Now that she thought about it, it seemed like some higher power was granting her that fantasy in its greatest form. Now the question was: Did she trust Beastboy enough to truly give herself to him?

As she stood in front of the Forbidden Door, tears ran down her face as she walked through, her mind made up...

**Real World**

Raven looked around her room in confusion as the dust swirled around and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She used her powers to open the window and the door as she sensed the others coming. "What happened?" Robin asked as he, Starfire, and Cyborg raced through the door way.

"Don't know, I just came back from my mind," She answered with a shrug, having told Starfire and Robin about that a little while after the failed end of the world.

Before either could say anything, Cyborg charged and aimed his sonic cannon in one direction. "Guys, we got company!" They all looked where he was pointing, waiting to see if it was an enemy. They could make out the outline of someone. As the dust cleared, their eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

Standing there, next to a very surprised Beastboy, was a surprising and beautiful woman. The surprising part was that she had green hair, eyes, and skin. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were slit. Her flowing hair went down to between her shoulders, with a few ends curling out and up in a way that made her seem more wild without being unattractive in any way, perhaps the opposite even. Her clawed hands and sharpened fangs, one sticking out, added to the feral look. She had a figure that most girls would kill for. She had an hour-glass shape, with a very nicely shaped ass, and a bust that was surprisingly only mid C-cups. Even with that average size, she could still give a person wet dreams, regardless of gender. Her suit, made of spandex, was similar to Beastboy's in design and colors, only it was a very revealing two piece. Her top only went down a few inches away from her belly button and her sleeves went to the middle of her upper arms, showing her arms. They weren't like a body builder, but it was obvious there was some punch in those arms. Her bottom shorts was best described as a spandex boxer, due to their size, showing off her well toned legs. Her eyes were what got everyone's attention, cold and ruthless. All in all, she was really making sure she was very intimidating and very hot without losing anything in either department. Which is why Starfire and Raven were gaping, while Robin and Cyborg tried not to blush,...or drool,...or both.

A shiver went up their spines as she growled at them. All the while Beastboy was looking at the girl that looked like a female version of himself. Amazingly he didn't blush or drool, but he was still to shocked to do so. He could only wonder, _'Is it wrong that I'm incredibly turned on right now?'_

End of Chapter

Well there's the first. Before anyone asks why I used a fictional language, simply because that there was a way of making a small mistake in saying that line that still made some sense. Well, Beastboy accidentally does a spell and does it wrong, the reason why Raven pushes him away is revealed, and someone new is in the tower. Questions to Ponder: Any one know what the spell did and/or what it was suppose to do? Did Raven's reason for being scared of Beastboy make sense? Or Love's explanation of Demon hearts? What was Raven decision? Lastly, whose the green chick? Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Beasts Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Starlight Comet- Thank you!

Kyuubi-Titan- Good guess, but incorrect.

Deathmvp- You won't be disappointed.

bee27- Just scroll do and find out!

Challenge by Dragon Wizard 91

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

A.N. First attempt at a lemon. Dragon Wizard 91 edited a little as well.

The entire room was in silence as the Titans all stared at the feral, green woman. She looked at all of them with the same cold indifference, until she looked at Raven. For a very brief instant, something unreadable flickered in those green eyes. She didn't even look at the awestruck Beastboy. She appeared calm, but her thoughts were anything but calm.

_'Okay Beastgirl, try to stay calm and not kill anyone. I'm currently surrounded by what appears to be gender-bent versions of my team and me. Hmmm, so that's what a female Crow looks- Dammit stay focused! Judging by the looks on their faces, they're not clones. By the smell of magic, someone- probably the male me- accidentally read a spell, and read it wrong most likely. Crow still hasn't figured out why or how I can do spells, hehe. Dammit, why did I have to get summoned here right when I was about to have some fun with Crow!'_ She thought to herself, using every bit of acting experience she had to keep her face as cold and intimidating as possible, _'Okay, I have three options. A, I kill people until my hormones go down. Never a real option for me, but still there. B, I fight these guys and anyone else I can until I'm no longer horny. Kicking a male Robina in the balls sounds fun, so does a cat fight with a female Starflame and female Crow. Might want to be careful when taking down Cybirya's male version,' _A grin was barely suppressed at these thoughts, _'Final option is working out hormones the way most teenagers do. Dammit, I hope I don't have to do that with any of them. Hmmm, on second thought, I wouldn't mind having fun with Crow's counter part if I have to. As for the male me...not like I haven't done something like that on nights when Crow's not around. Okay, Do option B, then C if I have to, and avoid doing A.'_ She came out of her thoughts just as the others were breaking out of their shock, "Sorry," was the only thing she said as shr launched herself at them.

Robin brought out his staff just in time to stop her claws from cutting his face, "Easy! We don't want to hurt you!" He said as he tried to keep her extended claws away from himself, as all the other Titans pointed their own attacks at the girl. _'Damn she's strong! I don't know what happened, but this definitely isn't just a female version of Beastboy,'_ Robin thought to himself, trying to avoid any dirty thoughts going into his head with the green girl so close to him.

"Same here, but regrettably I don't have much choice," She said, getting confused looks, "To put it bluntly. I'm really, **REALLY **horny right now!" She said calmly yet strongly, her face barley a foot away from Robin's blushing face, "And unless I do something to calm down, this will end badly," She said, enjoying the discomfort she was causing to the boy wonder.

"An-anything we can do to, um, help?" He asked a little nervously, trying not to sound perverted in any way. Cyborg was snickering at him. Starfire looked a little upset at the actions of the green girl.

"Yeah, this!" She yelled as her left leg shot up between Robin's legs, delivering a kick so strong that it brought him off the ground for a second, causing the others to gasp in surprise. He proceeded to fall and hold his abused balls, and curl into a fetal position.

"Wha-what the hell was that for!" He screamed, his voice a bit higher then normal, the pain putting him on the edge of consciousness.

"If the stick up your ass is as big as Robina's, then that was long over due," She said before looking at Starfire and sniffing, "Strike that, if the only thing you and the princess have done so far is a few little make out sessions, it's worse." She said, causing Starfire to rush to her Boyfriend's side. "Now are we going to fight cause my hormones are getting worse here!" She yelled in frustration. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at each other before charging. "That's more like it!" She yelled as she jumped over Cyborg's arm and slammed into Starfire. To the surprise of the others, Starfire was not only forced to the ground, but through the wall behind her. The dust cleared to reveal Starfire trying to push Beastgirl off of her and she was not faring too well. Cyborg went to pull Beastgirl off, but her right leg turned into a monkey leg and crushed his wrist, twisted it and some how electrocuted him. The end result was him in need of a new arm and a reboot.

She used Starfire's surprise to throw her down the hall. She was surrounded by black energy and was smashed into the roof, then floor, then the roof, and so on for a few moments. Raven and Starfire approached the clearing dust cautiously. To their surprise, she was nowhere to be seen. In an instant, Raven was turned around and was lip-locked with the Female Beastboy. Before Starfire could do anything, Beastgirl was groping her breasts. They tried to fight her off weakly, but couldn't find the strength. An unusual feeling crept through them as she groped them and she went back and forth with kissing them. It felt like electricity was coursing through every pleasurable spot in their body. For an instant, one of her clawed fingers poked each of them. The next instant, their heads were getting heavy before they collapsed.

Beastgirl smirked at her handy work, "Looks like self-duplication has more advantages then I thought," She muttered as she remembered her own shock when she accidentally made a complete clone of herself and later absorbed it. "Hmm, now where'd my-" She started before her eyes went wide as she ducked as a green tiger barely missed her. It turned around and growled at her. She stared at it as she sniffed the air,_ 'So I wasn't imagining things, they are all virgins. Unless this world is drastically different outside the gender swap, this is also the past compared to my world.' _She thought to herself as a bead of sweat developed on her head. She wasn't afraid of her male self. She knew she could take him in his current state, 'But that's what I'm afraid of,' She thought as her hormones increased.

She turned into a lioness as the tiger charged her again. The two big cats swiped and dodged rapidly, their battle being led away from the other titans. They soon started changing at a rapid pace to try and gain the upper hand on the other. Eventually, they found themselves in the now wrecked common room, Beastboy as a bear and Beastgirl as an over-sized boa constrictor, both panting as they watched each other. Almost simultaneously, they both returned to human form.

Beastgirl smirked for a second, "Still have so much to learn," She commented before letting out an ear piercing screech, almost like a banshee would. Beastboy fell to his knees as he clutched his ears in agony, wondering how she could stand her own screech, as the windows began to crack. He looked when it stopped, only to see she wasn't there. She tackled him from the side and pinned him to the floor. He looked up and saw that she had a strained and uneasy look on her face. "Sorry, I've been trying to avoid this, but fighting isn't enough now," She said as her lips smashed into his, causing him to go wide eyed.

**Lemon Warning**

Her slender hands worked their way down, cutting the spandex, but not the skin. One hand held Beastboy down, as he started losing himself to his own lust, and the other worked at removing the clothes. In a few moments, they were both naked as they both examined each other. Beastgirl examined Beastboy with admiring eyes. He didn't appear much by most human standards, but she saw things far differently than humans. His muscles were small because they were denser than humans. His blazing slit eyes, that shined in the darkest of places. His claws that could cut through almost anything, yet were used with the greatest care. His scent was addicting and it would make any creature shake in fear if he learned to use it correctly. Her eyes looked towards his manhood, if only for an instant, and was amazed by it. The jumpsuit would give the impression that he wasn't that big, but that wasn't the case. If she had to guess, he was nearly ten inches long._ 'I'm betting he can change his size,' _She thought with slight grin.

Beastboy too, despite his predicament, admire the goddess on top of him. Her breasts were now high D-cups instead of C-cups. Her claws were like his, yet seemed more delicate. Her well toned and sexy body was enough to get his erection going. Her eyes were like his, but different. Her eyes spoke of power and a cold loneliness. The loneliness of being the only one like yourself. Something he had tried to ignore in himself. Her scent was delicious, and all of his instincts demanded he take this girl as his mate. He honestly thought about it, but it seemed wrong, like doing a relative you never knew.

Beastgirl saw the hesitation and internal debate in his eyes and knew that he wouldn't be an alpha- yet. The only thing she could now was settle her hormones. She grabbed his manhood and gave it a squeeze. Beastboy wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain that sent a shiver up his spine. She lined it up with her aroused cunt and dropped herself onto it, plugging into her depths. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as she bounced herself furiously, "Oh, fuck yes!"

Something in Beastboy snapped at this point,_ 'If I can't stop this, might as well enjoy it!'_ He thought as he started massaging her left breast and suckling the other with his mouth. His free hand grabbed her firm ass and helped her pace. He wasn't completely sure what to do, but since he didn't have a choice, he'd wing it this time.

Beastgirl looked at Beastboy's eyes and saw the irises shrinking and growing erratically._ 'So this is what Crow said happened our first time. Damn, when this is over, I hope this guy doesn't give me any trouble if and when I can go back. I really hope Crow won't be upset that this happened,' _She thought to herself as she kept bouncing, knowing her boyfriend was understanding under normal circumstances, but this wasn't very normal even by Titan standards.

There was a brief instant where Beastboy paused, even as Beastgirl continued. Suddenly, he flipped them so he was the one on top. **"My turn." **He growled out. Beastgirl looked up and noticed that his irises were now incredibly small. His strength had increased tremendously and his fangs had lengthened some. He held her arms above her head with one hand and held her ass with the other. He lower his mouth to her neck when he felt a great deal of fear coming off her. He drew back and saw in her eyes that she was pleading him not to mark her. In his current state, he normally wouldn't comply with this, but as said before, this wasn't normal.

**"Don't worry, I won't mark you, bitch. But, you'll be wishing I did by the end!" **His beastly voice taunted gleefully at the female pinned beneath him.

Beastgirl put up the best mask of anger she could, "Try it _boy_, you're not even Alpha enough to tame me!" She said, even as he chuckled. She winced as his hand squeezed her wrists tighter.

**"The only reason I haven't turned you into my personal Sex-pet, is because of that half-demon's scent on you. He's probably as fragile as Raven is, and if he is, he'd just about die without you!" **He lowered his face in front of her, watching the fear grow in her eyes, **"Just know this cunt! If you end up stuck here, no matter where you run or how fucking powerful you are, I will make you MY bitch!" **He declared before kissing her savagely and started pounding into her with at a speed and strength that could damage regular humans.

Even as she was dominated, Beastgirl couldn't help but feel aroused by his words. The echoing claim, combined with his powerful thrusts and forciful kisses, nearly drove her to the edge. As a female, her instincts told her to find a powerful mate that could give her strong children and protect her if need be. This usually led a female to finding a male that could and would dominate her. Crow was powerful amd a great lover, but he wasn't an alpha over her. The feeling of having that old desire satisfied, nearly made her wish Beastboy did mark her.

Beastgirl moaned, almost helplessly, as Beastboy's mouth savagely bit and sucked her breasts as she moaned in pleasure. His free clawed hand traced her curves and left small cuts that healed almost instantly. They soon reached their orgasms and let out low roars filled with intense pleasure.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there's Chapter 2 and my first attempt at a lemon. First off, Beastgirl kicked their asses so easily with so little effort because they were surprised and were some what worried about hurting her.(They underestimate BB, they do the same to her at first) Now to clear up the part about where Beastgirl is from- a gender-bent universe that is also in the close future.(Close being less than ten years) So, Questions to Ponder; What happened to BG that made her this powerful and so different from her male self? How powerful is she? How different is her world from this one? What was she going to do with Crow? What happened to Beastboy? What will it do to him? How was the lemon? Any advice on writting lemons?


End file.
